


Fashion (TWEWY Prompt 3)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Another Day (TWEWY), Drabble, Funny, Gen, TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Joshua makes an interesting deal with Sho and Mitsuki.
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fashion (TWEWY Prompt 3)

**Author's Note:**

> In my story, Sho and Mitsuki are actually Black Skullers in "Another Day". Also, Joshua uses they/them pronouns here.

"No way kid. You're outrageous."

"Honestly, you're such a yocatagram."

Both Sho Minamoto and Mitsuki Konishi stood before Joshua at the Miyashita Park Underpass. 

They had called the two there for a reason.

"Okay then. I'm sure Tin Pin Daily readers would love to hear about how two upstanding citizens like yourselves took pins from a bunch of kids." 

"...Fine."

"Fine, you little hectopascal."

Smirking, Joshua took their prizes.

An hour later, Joshua met the others at Ramen Don.

"Pink, where'd you get the new outfit? It's cute!"

Shiki smiled as Joshua adjusted Sho's hat, twirling in Konishi's dress.


End file.
